militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Andy Salmon
Not to be confused with British Military History writer, Andrew Salmon |birth_place= |death_place= |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image=Andy Salmon Michael Oates Basra Handover.jpg |caption=British Major General Andy Salmon (left), Multi-National Division-Southeast commander, and Major General Michael L. Oates (right), MND-South commander, shake hands during the transfer of responsibility ceremony in Basra, Iraq |allegiance= United Kingdom |serviceyears= 1977 - |rank= Major General |branch= Royal Marines |commands=42 Commando Royal Marines |unit= |battles= The Troubles Falklands War Gulf War Sierra Leone Civil War Iraq War |awards= Companion of the Order of St Michael and St George Officer of the Order of the British Empire Bronze Star (United States) }} Major General Andrew "Andy" Salmon CMG OBE (born 2 July 1959) was, until February 2010, the Commandant General Royal Marines. Early life Salmon was educated at the Royal Grammar School, Guildford before attending Godalming College to do his A-levels. He graduated from the University of Warwick with a BA in Modern History in 1980, and later earned an MA in Defence Studies from King's College London in 1993. Military career Salmon joined the Royal Marines in 1977. In his early service years, he was involved in various operations including tours in Belfast (1978), the Falklands (1982), Crossmaglen (1983), South Armagh (1990), Northern Iraq (1991) and Angola (1992). During this time he served with 40 Commando, 42 Commando and 45 Commando. Salmon was Policy Advisor to the Chiefs of Staff during the Kosovo War between 1998 and 1999. He then served as Commanding Officer of 42 Commando, attached to the Amphibious Ready Group (since renamed the "Amphibious Task Group"), during two interventions in Sierra Leone in 2000. In 2001 he became Director, Balkans in the Ministry of Defence and handled issues arising from the Insurgency in the Republic of Macedonia in Spring 2001 and relations with the International Criminal Tribunal for the former Yugoslavia before being posted to Iraq as Director Plans, Coalition Military Assistance and Training Team, Baghdad in 2003. He became Commandant of the Commando Training Centre Royal Marines in 2007 before being appointed Commander UK Amphibious Forces in 2008. He was deployed as General Officer Commanding Multi-National Division (South East), Iraq in August 2008.Army Commands On 26 June 2009, Salmon assumed the appointment of Commandant General Royal Marines, the professional head of the Royal Marines, during a ceremony held at the Commando Training Centre Royal Marines in Lympstone, Devon. He became Director of Force Readiness and Generation in NATO in 2010 and built their new Comprehensive Crisis and Operations Management Centre. Awards and decorations In April 2001, the then Lieutenant Colonel and acting Colonel Salmon, received the Queen’s Commendation for Valuable Service: in recognition of gallant and distinguished services during operations in Sierra Leone from 6 May to 30 September 2000 In December 2003, the then Colonel Salmon, was appointed an Officer of the Military Division of the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire. In December 2006, the then Brigadier Salmon, was awarded the Bronze Star by the United States: in recognition of gallant and distinguished services during coalition operations in Iraq In September 2009, Major General Salmon, was appointed an Ordinary Member of the Third Class, or Companion, of the Most Distinguished Order of St Michael and St George: in recognition of gallant and distinguished service in Iraq during the period 1 October 2008 to 31 March 2009 Personal life Salmon is President and Founder of the C Group,The C Group: Board and Staff a Fellow of the Royal Society of Arts, sits on the Advisory Board of the Security Gap Programme at the London School of Economics and is a Visiting Senior Fellow there. References |- Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:People educated at Royal Grammar School, Guildford Category:Alumni of the University of Warwick Category:Royal Marines generals Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:Companions of the Order of St Michael and St George Category:Recipients of the Commendation for Valuable Service Category:Royal Navy personnel of the Falklands War Category:Royal Navy personnel of the Iraq War Category:British military leaders of the Iraq War Category:Royal Navy personnel of the Gulf War